This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Conventional terminal headers may be configured as surface mount devices (SMDs). In certain applications, such as, for example, temperature sensitive applications (e.g., LED headlamp circuit boards), insulated metal substrate (IMS) circuit boards may not be compatible with certain SMD headers and/or insertion pins.